


Волчья луна

by gellavonhamster



Category: Turn (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, M/M, Werewolves, i guess?, not really graphic depictions of violence
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2019-01-29 23:54:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12641856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gellavonhamster/pseuds/gellavonhamster
Summary: Магическая AU с оборотнями, которой никто не просил (автор - в том числе).





	Волчья луна

_You must not be afraid of the changes that I've made_  
_I have come now to bring you away_  
_To our bed that I have made with the seven stones I've laid_  
_And covered in the finest of clay_

_Lay your head upon the ground, you shall never be found_  
_I will guard against dangers that be_  
_Until dawn comes around you must not make a sound_  
_And I swear you will forever be with me_

_(с) Birch Book – Werewolf’s Eyes_

Оглядываясь назад, Бен донельзя злится на себя за то, что до последнего не мог понять, что с ним происходит.  
Сначала он замечает, что все запахи стали острее. Порох, пот, конский навоз, мокрая земля, дым костра, помада для волос. Сотни запахов, прежде не ощущавшихся столь отчётливо, обступают его удушливым облаком – до того, кажется, плотным, будто его можно зачерпнуть ложкой, точно жирный бульон. Бен морщится, одурев от этого душного многообразия, и украдкой косится на остальных, пытаясь понять, чувствуют ли они то же самое, но все вокруг ведут себя как обычно. Спросить он не осмеливается, догадываясь, насколько странно это прозвучит. Другие офицеры и так держатся с ним слегка настороже: воспитание воспитанием, а всё-таки чёрт знает, чего ожидать от этих магов.  
В последнюю ночь перед полнолунием он, задув свечу у себя в палатке, вдруг осознаёт, что прекрасно видит в темноте – и вот тогда он начинает понимать. Правда, только _что_ , а не _как_. Если бы его укусили, он бы помнил об этом – ведь помнил бы? С Роджерса и его людей сталось бы стереть ему память. Всем известно, что тот набирает в свой отряд только тех, кто наделён хотя бы неважнецким колдовским даром. Именно поэтому, уже гораздо позднее, Бен так удивляется, узнав, что в ряды рейнджеров приняли Джордана – точнее, Акинбоде. Странно и неприятно понимать, что все эти годы в Сетокете, кроме них четверых, колдовать умел кто-то ещё, а они и не подозревали.  
Возможно, штык, которым его ранили, был в чём-то вымочен – в крови оборотня? В слюне оборотня? На следующий день Бен едва ли не бегом несётся в палатку всякий раз, как выдаётся свободная минута, и лихорадочно перебирает бумаги – собственные записи, вырванные книжные страницы. Его познания в магии куда скуднее, чем представляется большинству людей в их армии, даже самому Вашингтону. Это на фоне тех, кто и с простеньким заклинанием не справится, он – маг. На деле же – и сейчас Бен осознаёт это с небывалой прежде горечью – он всего лишь ещё один самоучка. И если с ним происходит именно то, на что всё указывает, он бессилен. Только и может, что, когда стемнеет и за тучами засеребрится лунный диск, выскользнуть из палатки и припустить к лесу. Он успевает наложить заклятие отвода глаз – хотя бы на подобную ерунду он способен – поэтому его исчезновения никто не замечает.  
Он успевает вовремя: луна выходит из-за туч как раз тогда, когда он ступает в чащу, и тотчас же его скручивает нестерпимая боль. Штык – комариный укус по сравнению с этим; что уж там, добивать своего товарища, чтобы не выдать себя перед Роджерсом и его шайкой ведьмаков – комариный укус по сравнению с этим. Такое ощущение, будто огромные невидимые руки мнут его, словно тесто, и лепят из его плоти, из его костей что-то иное, уродливое и противоестественное. Бен силится заткнуть себе рот, но всё равно кричит.  
А потом – воет.  
Потом он несётся по лесу, окружённый тысячей запахов, теперь уже не кажущихся назойливыми, и ему хорошо – так хорошо, как никогда не было, особенно по сравнению с недавней чудовищной болью. Мох упруг под его лапами, воздух свеж; кровь зайца, им пойманного, горяча и вкуснее всего, что он только пробовал. От страха, под гнётом которого он проходил целый день, не остаётся и следа: как он мог бояться этого?  
Но, когда на рассвете он просыпается в чаще абсолютно обнажённый, дрожа от холода, с человеческим лицом, перемазанным кровью – страх возвращается.  
И следующей же ночью оказывается более чем оправданным.

***

После второй ночи Бен возвращается в лагерь, проскальзывает в свою палатку и, упав на колени, воет и воет так, как не выл ночью, воздавая почести полной луне.  
Он помнит произошедшее лишь смутно. Тёмный силуэт, воровато пробирающийся через лес. Прыжок, громкий крик, хруст шейных позвонков. Разодранный в клочья голубой мундир. Тёплое горло в своей пасти. Всё смазанное, дурманное – неприятный сон перед самым пробуждением. Но то, что он увидел утром, Бен помнит ясно – и не забудет никогда.  
Его не тошнит. Он захлёбывается слезами, его трясёт от омерзения, но его ни капельки не тошнит. Господи, почему его не тошнит от мысли о том, что этой ночью он наелся человечины?  
Бен заставляет себя подняться с земли. Тело двигается будто бы само по себе, будто чужое – и действительно, его ли это тело? Или теперь его – только то, волчье, для которого этот кошмар – всего лишь очередная охота, а не возмутительнейшее преступление, какое только можно представить? Он осовело оглядывает палатку, пока не понимает, что то, что ему нужно, то единственное, что может спасти его и остальных – уже при нём.  
Он взводит курок и подносит пистолет к виску.  
\- Нет!  
Невидимая сила вырывает пистолет из его руки и отшвыривает в угол. Выстрел гремит – впустую.  
\- Ты прострелил мне дыру в стене, - устало говорит Бен. Он не поворачивается, не может взглянуть Калебу в глаза – не после того, что сделал ночью. Но Калеб в два шага оказывается рядом с ним, больно хватает за руку, заставляя развернуться – и тогда взглянуть приходится.  
Бен не уверен, что прежде видел его в такой ярости.  
\- Да пошёл ты, Таллбой, - говорит Калеб, зло глядя на него снизу вверх. – Ты рехнулся никак? Что это сейчас было, а?!  
\- Я не могу тебе этого сказать.  
\- Ага, легче сразу мозги себе вышибить, да? Бен, - его тон меняется, его взгляд – тоже, и теперь Калеб смотрит на него с отчаянной мольбой, со страхом и заботой, и Бену хочется оттолкнуть его и крикнуть: уйди, я не заслуживаю, ни капли не заслуживаю, чтобы ты беспокоился обо мне, уйди, - что случилось?  
Бен хочет его оттолкнуть – и не может.  
\- Ты возненавидишь меня, если я расскажу тебе.  
\- Нет, - твёрдо говорит Калеб.  
«Этого я и боюсь», - думает Бен.  
Когда речь заходит о том, как он убил – нет, не просто убил, а наполовину сожрал, растерзал настолько, что утром едва сумел разобрать лицо, не оказавшееся знакомым, но всё равно отозвавшееся в нём ужасом и скорбью – он понимает, что снова плачет. Бен яростно оттирает слёзы рукавом, надеясь, что Калебу не придёт в голову, что он нарывается на жалость. Жалости он не достоин. Всё, чего он достоин – пистолет, теперь поднятый с земли и лежащий на столе в ожидании своего часа. Бен знает, о чём попросит Калеба, когда закончит свой рассказ. Бена терзает почти полная уверенность в том, что Калеб ему откажет.  
\- М-да, - тянет Калеб, когда Бен замолкает. Слушал он с необычной для себя серьёзностью – но, кажется, без страха, а это неправильно. Ему следовало бы бояться. – И с чего этот несчастный дурень только потащился ночью в лес…  
\- Калеб, какая разница?  
\- Он дезертировать пытался, что ли?  
\- Какая. Разница? – Бен отстраняется и возмущённо смотрит на друга. – Да хоть бы и дезертировать! Да хоть бы на нём был и красный мундир – Калеб, я загрыз человека! Разодрал ему горло, как кролику!  
\- Тихо, - Калеб поднимает обе ладони, будто отгораживаясь от голоса Бена. – Не ори. На лучше, выпей.  
Он извлекает из-за пазухи плоскую флягу с мадерой и практически насильно впихивает Бену в руки.  
\- Так, - начинает он, пока Бен пьёт, давясь и кашляя. – Надо нам, значит, придумать, что с этой твоей бедой делать.  
\- Я всё уже придумал и пытался это сделать, пока ты не притащился.  
\- И слава богу, что притащился! Бен, я не дам тебе убить себя!  
\- Значит, убей меня сам, - отрезает Бен и берёт со стола пистолет. – Сейчас же, в лесу. Пойдём.  
Калеб смотрит на него с ужасом:  
\- Нет.  
\- Лейтенант Брюстер, - Бен повышает голос и протягивает пистолет Калебу, - это приказ!  
Тот берёт пистолет и отбрасывает в сторону – теперь уже не магией, а по-простому, вручную.  
\- В гробу я видал ваши приказы, капитан, - нагло вздёрнув подбородок, говорит он. – Слушай сюда. Мы оба волшебники, забыл? Мы придумаем, что нам делать, и никому не придётся ни в кого стрелять. _Я_ придумаю, что нам делать.  
Бен молчит. Ему страшно умирать, потому что он точно знает, что попадёт в ад: колдун – пусть отношение церкви к магии и неоднозначно; убийца – пусть и на войне, где все убивают; оборотень – пусть и не по своей воле; содомит – пусть за всю жизнь и не посмел никого домогаться. Он ненавидит себя за эту слабость, но ему действительно страшно: и человеку, и волку внутри него. И потом, он нужен армии, он нужен Вашингтону, он нужен своим друзьям, которых втянул в очередное рискованное дело. Он, конечно, предпочёл бы остаться в живых – но не видит условий, при которых это возможно, не подвергая смертельной опасности окружающих.  
\- Верь мне, - тихо, решительно говорит Калеб. Он умоляюще смотрит на Бена своим тёплым, всегда таким бесконечно тёплым взглядом – и Бен сдаётся.

***

Ночью Бен возвращается в лес – волк возвращается домой.  
Он сбрасывает угрызения совести вместе с прежним обличьем. Только совсем маленькая их часть остаётся – зацепившись за тот клочок человечьего сознания, что всё-таки его не покидает. Этот клочок причиняет боль, но он же и вселяет надежду – надежду на то, что, как бы силён ни был волк, Бенджамина Талмеджа ему не победить. Он всё ещё здесь – со своей виной, своим страхом, своим покаянием – и покидать эту голову не намерен.  
Но волчий голод силён, и теперь, когда волк вкусил человечины – ещё более опасен.  
Лагерь спит. Одни лишь часовые ходят туда-сюда – маленькие, с опушки леса едва различимые фигурки. Бен – нет, волк, это всё волк – смотрит на них и делает шаг вперёд.  
Шум сзади заставляет его обернуться.  
Это медведь. Не самый крупный – но всё равно, конечно, крупнее его. Бен скалится, обнажая клыки, но не торопится убегать. От медведя, хоть он того и видит впервые – вообще прежде живьём ни одного не видел – пахнет чем-то очень знакомым и родным, и волку этого достаточно для того, чтобы его не опасаться.  
Медведь подходит к нему и, протягивая переднюю лапу так, как человек протягивал бы руку, чтобы куда-то указать, ворчит – точно зовёт куда-то. Бен поворачивается, чтобы снова взглянуть на часовых.  
Медведь ворчит громче и легонько подталкивает его лапой – и Бен сдаётся.  
Вместе они уходят вглубь леса, прочь от лагеря, а потом загоняют большого оленя, и его мясо почти так же вкусно, как мясо юноши – дезертира или нет – которого Бен давеча убил.

Проснувшись в обличье человека, Бен понимает две вещи. Первая: ночью он успел вернуться поближе к лагерю, потому что ему хорошо знаком скрюченный дуб, у подножия которого он лежит.  
Вторая: кто-то спит рядом с ним, приобняв его за поясницу.  
Бен скидывает обхватившую его руку и, отодвинувшись, резко садится.  
\- Калеб, - и это, конечно, Калеб, тоже голый, перепачканный в земле, с листьями и мелкими веточками в бороде и волосах, - Калеб, проснись!  
\- Что вот ты орёшь опять, что ты орёшь, - сонно бормочет Калеб, отпихивая руку Бена, когда тот пытается потрясти его за плечо. Наконец он открывает глаза и тоже садится. – Доброе утро, Бенни.  
\- Доброе утро? – Бен решительно ничего не понимает. Самое очевидное объяснение – что Калеб следовал за ним ночью по лесу, рискуя быть разодранным зверем, которому всё равно, с кем там с детства дружит Бенджамин Талмедж – ему совершенно не нравится. - Калеб, как ты здесь оказался? Как ты меня нашёл? Ты что, пошёл за мной ночью?  
\- Ну да, - Калеб пожимает плечами и, потянувшись, поднимается на ноги. Бен прилагает все силы, чтобы отвести взгляд. Из ямки под корнями дуба Калеб вытаскивает одежду – свою и Бена, бросает тому рубашку. – Всю ночь с тобой был, разве не помнишь?  
Осознание приходит к Бену, когда тот только наполовину успел натянуть рубашку, и, резко дёрнувшись, он чуть было не рвёт её.  
\- Ты с ума сошёл, - шипит он, тоже вскакивает на ноги и хватает Калеба за рубаху. Если кто-нибудь застанет их в таком виде – вдали от лагеря, полураздетых – объясниться будет непросто, но сейчас его волнует другое. – Ты вроде как обещал придумать, как остановить волка!  
\- И придумал, - невозмутимо отвечает Калеб, пытаясь разомкнуть пальцы Бена на своём рукаве.  
\- Стать таким же, как я?!  
\- Я не такой же, как ты, Бен! Тебя обратили, я обратился сам. Ты становишься волком, я сохраняю разум человека в теле медведя. Любопытный ритуал, узнал о нём, когда в Канаду плавал, - Калеб накрывает его ладонь своей и довольно ухмыляется, - давно хотел проверить, справлюсь ли.  
Бен много чего мог бы сказать о легкомысленном отношении Калеба к магии, но уже давно понял, что в некоторых случаях сотрясать воздух бессмысленно.  
\- И как это нам поможет? – только и спрашивает он.  
Калеб улыбается. Вечно у него от этого морщинки собираются в уголках глаз – в старости рано сморщится от этой своей весёлости.  
\- Ты же сегодня ночью на часовых облизывался, верно? И не пошёл. Со мной пошёл. Я сильнее тебя, больше тебя – сдержу, если надо будет, - он покровительственно хлопает Бена по плечу. – Пока я с тобой, ты никому не навредишь.  
Нет, думает Бен, но если ни ты, ни я не окажемся достаточно сильны, чтобы противиться каждый своему зверю, жертв будет ещё больше.

***

Как ни странно, у них получается. От полнолуния до полнолуния они живут почти по-прежнему – военные дела, дела шпионской сети, связанные с магией или нет. Медведь стережёт волка, чтобы тот не отправился на охоту в лагерь континентальной армии. Лейтенант Брюстер стережёт капитана – теперь уже майора – Талмеджа, чтобы тот не свихнулся от ненависти и отвращения к самому себе.  
Натаниэль Сэкетт, опытный маг, мигом понимает, в чём дело.  
\- Амулет вам подходящий нужен, юноша, - говорит он, оглядывая Бена с интересом учёного, поймавшего диковинную птицу. – Тогда будет легче держать себя в руках. Сможете даже перестать быть зависимым от полнолуния. Когда вам удобно, тогда и будете превращаться. Вот как ваш товарищ.  
\- Удобно? – переспрашивает Бен, нахмурившись. – Мне никогда не будет «удобно», сэр. Речь не о моём удобстве, а о безопасности окружающих.  
\- Но вы могли бы быть полезны в бою в таком, м-м, качестве, - Сэкетт будто бы не замечает негодования Бена. – Вам не приходило это в голову?  
\- Нет, - врёт Бен.  
Сэкетт хмыкает:  
\- Я посмотрю, что можно будет сделать.

\- Он чокнутый, - с досадой шепчет Бен, когда Сэкетт уходит встретиться с Вашингтоном. Калеб пожимает плечами:  
\- Все маги немного того, - философски замечает он. – Посмотри хоть на нас с тобой. Хотя по сравнению с Сэкеттом у нас всё ещё впереди, конечно.  
\- А тебе всё весело. Дурилка мохнатая.  
\- Не мохнатее тебя, - добродушно отзывается Калеб.  
Если бы не его весёлый нрав и вечная непоколебимая вера в то, что они со всем справятся, душу Бенджамина Талмеджа давно сглодал бы волк.

***

Амулет, который вручает ему Сэкетт, похож на цветок или раскрывшуюся шишку – лепестки из разных сортов древесины и серебряная сердцевина.  
\- Наденете на шею в полнолуние. И не смейте снимать, даже если будет больно. А больно будет, - инструктирует он. – Концентрируйтесь на воспоминаниях о доме, семье, друзьях, любимых – на всём, что делает вас человеком. Брюстер вас проконтролирует. Думаю, ему на всякий случай разумно будет в это время оставаться в облике медведя.  
\- Спасибо, сэр, - горячо говорит Бен, принимая подвеску.

В первую ночь полнолуния у него ничего не получается. Амулет действительно причиняет боль: точно раскалённую железку к груди прижимаешь. Бен крепится изо всех сил, но в результате всё-таки не выдерживает и срывает с себя подвеску. На груди остаётся алый отпечаток. Той ночью он отчаянно воет на луну; Калеб лежит в овраге, наблюдает за ним и терпеливо ждёт, пока он наплачется.  
Следующей ночью Калеб привязывает его к дереву.  
\- Ты уверен? – в последний раз спрашивает он.  
Бен рычит.  
Луна выходит из-за туч, и амулет впивается в кожу, в незаживший ещё вчерашний ожог. Калеб сбрасывает одежду и перекидывается. Бен всё ещё не может привыкнуть к тому, как жутко превращение выглядит со стороны: сминаемое-распираемое-изгибающееся тело, неестественно выворачивающиеся конечности, мгновенно прорастающая шерсть. Бен совершенно точно знает, какую боль Калеб испытывает сейчас, но даже она кажется ерундой по сравнению с той, что причиняет ему амулет.  
Сэкетт сказал: когда он сможет подчинить волка себе, боль уймётся.  
Сэкетт сказал: думайте о том, что делает вас человеком.  
Сквозь боль Бен вспоминает отца и покойную мать, братьев, их старый милый дом и маленькую, опрятную сетокетскую церковь. Воспоминания о доме кажутся воспоминаниями о прошлой жизни: ничего этого больше нет. В церкви заседают британские военные. Сэмюэл убит. Нейтана, о котором он тоже вспоминает – которого никогда не сможет забыть – тоже больше нет.  
Серебро жжёт кожу, кора дерева царапает даже сквозь рубашку, и волк внутри него воет от боли. Сложно сосредоточиться хоть на чём-то, кроме неё, но он пытается.  
Отец. Эйб. Анна. Вашингтон.  
_С Новым годом, Таллбой._  
Калеб, его сонная улыбка, тепло под боком, рука на поясе.  
_Я не дам тебе убить себя._  
Бен кричит до тех пор, пока не понимает вдруг, что боль отступила. Медведь, лежащий у его ног, приподнимает голову и тычется мордой ему в бедро.  
Следующей ночью он смотрит на полную луну человечьими глазами, и амулет приятно холодит ему грудь.

***

Понемногу он учится – не только запирать зверя в себе, но и выпускать его тогда, когда вздумается ему самому, а не небесам. Когда луна не полная, голод не так силён, и можно не опасаться, что ноги – лапы – приведут его в лагерь, чего, впрочем, и так не допустит Калеб. Больше всего ему страшно, что, лазая по зарослям, он потеряет амулет: у него остаются записи Сэкетта, в которых, помимо прочих полезных вещей, объяснено, как сделать такой, но на это ушло бы немало времени и потребовалось бы много разных материалов, которые поди ещё раздобудь.  
Понемногу он учится принимать то, что ему это нравится: тишина леса, лунный свет, ветер, свистящий в ушах, ночной воздух – вкусный, родниково-чистый. Азарт охоты и ленивая нега сытости. Засыпать, уткнувшись носом в жёсткую бурую шерсть, просыпаться, прижавшись щекой к груди Калеба. Нечто абсолютно немыслимое и в то же время совершенно естественное, будто ещё до их рождения кто-то задумал, что слаще всего им будет спаться так – тесно прильнув друг к другу, без лоскута одежды между ними, под всепрощающим светом звёзд.  
Порой Бен благодарен Роджерсу за то, что тот его проклял.  
Однажды, проснувшись на рассвете, он прокручивает в голове воспоминания о прошлой ночи – теперь, когда его звериная натура подвластна амулету, восстанавливать их куда проще. Они задрали оленя и вдоволь налакомились горячим мясом, а потом, сытые и усталые, упали на землю. Медведь завалился на спину, раскинув лапы, смешно ворочаясь и приминая мох. Волк забрался на него и легонько тяпнул за нос. У них обоих морды и лапы были в крови, и они долго вылизывали друг друга, возились, точно щенки, пока волк не уснул – а медведь вслед за ним, видимо.  
Бен, аккуратно высвободившись из объятий Калеба, разглядывает того и рассеянно думает, что тёмные волосы, которыми заросли его грудь и живот, похожи на звериную шерсть. И о том, что волк уже уснул, отступил в дальний угол его сознания – а лизнуть хочется по-прежнему.  
Бен понятия не имеет, склонны ли звери к тому же греху, которому подвержены многие люди, в том числе и он, но понимает, что волк не может и не вздумает спариваться с медведем. Тот оттенок, который приобретают в его глазах их ночные забавы – не от волка, которому неведомо, что хорошо, а что плохо. Это – от Бенджамина Талмеджа, сына преподобного, почётного девственника всея континентальной армии, который скорее умрёт, чем признается, почему ни разу не захаживал вместе с товарищами в бордель. Калеб, помнится, говорил, что заклятие позволяет ему сохранять человечий разум в теле зверя. Бен не уверен, что это по-прежнему так: Калеб несколько раз оборачивался без него, оставался с медведем один на один, и Бен порой переживает, как бы тот, ощущая себя всесильным, не отдался окончательно своей второй природе. Тем не менее, Бену больше всего на свете хочется узнать, о чём думал Калеб – медведь или человек в теле медведя – проводя шершавым языком по его животу.  
Он не решается спросить – но вечером, когда они уже могут спокойно спать в лагере, поскольку луна пошла на убыль, приходит в палатку Калеба. Свеча погашена, но тот, способный теперь, как и Бен, превосходно видеть в темноте, ещё не спит.  
\- Талмедж, что такое? – встревоженно спрашивает Калеб, когда Бен заходит и тщательно закрывает за собой полы палатки. – Случилось чего?  
Бен подходит к нему – сердце в груди колотится так, будто сейчас вырвется наружу – и, склонив голову, по-звериному лижет в шею, а потом по-человечьи целует в губы.  
Калеб шумно вздыхает, прикрыв глаза, и тянется поцеловать в ответ.  
Он рычит, всем весом наваливаясь на Бена на слишком узкой для двоих лежанке, а Бен кусает его за плечо, когда кончает, но в остальном у них нет ни малейшего повода свалить всё это на зверей в своих головах.  
Той ночью Бен утыкается мордой – нет, лицом – в шею Калебу и спит даже крепче, чем ночью на свежем воздухе.

***

Постепенно правда выплывает на свет. Не вся, к счастью – не о них двоих. И не о том, что Бен, в отличие от Калеба, обратился не по собственному желанию, не мог контролировать зверя с самого начала, да ещё и загрыз сослуживца. Все думают, что Бен сам принял решение обратиться, чтобы стать для британской армии ещё более опасным противником. Так думает Вашингтон. Так думают все. Бен не торопится их переубеждать.  
На поле боя от них обоих больше толку на двух ногах, с оружием и заклинаниями наготове, но пару-тройку раз, когда необходимо организовать засаду, они всё же встречают врага в ином обличье. Этого достаточно для того, чтобы англичане о них заговорили. Как Бен узнаёт от Таунсенда, связавшись с тем посредством заклинания через блюдо с водой (под конец разговора Таунсенд с ледяной вежливостью в голосе просит постараться впредь как-нибудь предупреждать его перед тем, как появиться в его чаше для умывания – если не затруднит, конечно) – в стане врага у волка с голубыми глазами даже появляются громкие прозвища. Генеральский Цербер, адская гончая Вашингтона. Тот факт, что Бена, несмотря на возвышенный тон, всё равно почитают за собаку, несказанно веселит Калеба. Последний, впрочем, не удостаивается ничего изысканнее, чем Косматый Дьявол или Мохнатый Дьявол, или схожие вариации на тему дьявола и медведей. Бен в ответ на подколки о собаках любит напоминать Калебу, что к его человечьему облику подобные клички подходят не меньше, если не больше.  
В лагере их уважают, но сторонятся обоих, даже всегда общительного и добродушного Калеба, и продолжают сторониться, когда к ним присоединяется Анна. Солдат она интригует, но в то же время они её побаиваются: правильно, в общем-то, делают, с учётом того, что из их четвёрки она всегда была самой способной волшебницей. Ковен Вашингтона, шепчутся солдаты. Ведьма и два колдуна-перевёртыша – только Эйба для полного набора не хватает.  
Бен рад, что Анна с ними – не только потому, что теперь не стоит беспокоиться, что она попадёт в беду вдали от друзей, но и потому, что им нужна страховка. Со своим волком он нашёл общий язык, а Калеб со своим медведем с самого начала был в ладу, но дикие звери остаются дикими всегда. Он переписывает для Анны инструкцию по изготовлению амулета из книги Сэкетта – и велит ей всегда держать при себе пистолет как минимум с двумя серебряными пулями, чтобы в самом крайнем случае остановить его или Калеба. Или – этого он, впрочем, не говорит – сначала Калеба, а потом, вне зависимости от обстоятельств, его. Потому что амулет амулетом, но Бена всё же не покидает ощущение, что львиная доля его контроля над зверем завязана на присутствии Калеба.  
Где-то он слышал, что волки всё равно находят себе пару лишь один раз в жизни.  
\- Я надеюсь, что мне не придётся им воспользоваться, - с грустной улыбкой говорит Анна, принимая пистолет.  
\- Не придётся, - уверенно говорит Калеб, обнимая её за плечи, - всё хорошо будет.  
Бен смотрит на них, и волк в его голове уютно сворачивается калачиком и засыпает.


End file.
